


Dreams

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's take on dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

When I was a little girl I wanted to be a ballerina instead of a princess, then my father sold me to the men who ran the Red Room. After that, I had no dreams just the desire to survive and escape.

When I finally managed to escape, it was already too late for the little girl I had buried deep inside me. I had become what they programmed me to be, a remorseless killer.

When Clint recruited me, I saw a chance to become something more than what I had been programmed to be.

When Tony presented me with tickets to go see _The Nutcracker_ , I finally realized that dreams never die they just change shape.


End file.
